gambcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:GambCiv Wiki
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Income Model Overall your work is a very nice contribution to the 1.11 code-stream! I very much like it and appreciate it! #1 -- I only would like to mention, that the turn based income model just needs too much of a clicking : it would be more convenient and in accord with the wesnoth common gameplay, if income would be "harvested" each turn, a facility would have the users side flag (and not be e.g. captured ..) The auto harvest is grphically somewhat disturbing, would be nicer if just visualised by a different tile. ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' Game Logic Where is all the game logic hidden? I could not make enough reasonable understanding from the text-files in the add-ons/GambCiv folder . ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' Peasant Status and Other Factions So far I did play with some little modifications in the add-ons/GambCiv folder text-files and could manage to get my favourite faction's l#vl 0 unit to become a builder status like the Peasant units do have. Works good .. ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' Terraform Abilities in Faction As fare as I do understand the gameplay and logic, basically the terraform and farming abilities do come with the faction GamCiv. Wouldn't it be a very worthy aim, to get this into the Help-menu of each unit? My favorite mod faction (Ivri) , which I do develop these days, have the ability to spend all turn based movement points and some specuific amount of gold to summon a unit on e hex next to it (my special unit can do summon a Golem, some kind of a rock-elemental humanoid unit) I wonder if not just the unit can also terraform or farm in this way. ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' Number of Civilians As the number of civilians is based on the number of huts/houses, so i would recomend that the farming instead should be done by the hexes around each hut/house and counted as number of civilians instead and that the number of civilians would be according to number of peasants and used for action points. The abuility to terraform should then be restricted to the hex next the peasant and the income should be auto each turn. Upgrades could be done by "university" or such... ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' University & Recruitment It would be great if one could choose his faction and than get recruitment-options and upgrades accordig to the choosen faction (e.g. elves). This general recruitment of drakes and dwarves is good, but not perfect. ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' Archery Towers Could it be that the archery towers do not function in protecting from 3 heyes away, or did i just not noticed its "fireing" and causing damage? ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)' P.S.: Thank you for this great feature upgrade of Wesnoth, GambCiv is just what i like!! ' 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC)'